Roto
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: ¿El dolor puede romper el corazón? Claro que puede hacerlo, es doloroso y difícilmente sana... ¿Cómo podía él entregarle su corazón a ella... si este estaba roto?


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Fanfic dedicado especialmente a LU HATAKE, quien "donó" la canción que me dio la idea, bueno, tal vez sólo unos cuantos versos hahahaha, espero te guste, nena, te aprecio demasiado y como amiga te quiero mucho por que a pesar de no ser tan constante con mis actualizaciones, me sigues apoyando en cada proyecto, así que, este es para ti =)

**.**

**ROTO**

**By Ninde Elhenair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Dos… tal vez tres años, desde que habían comenzado ese juego en el que ninguno ganaba nada, más que la austera compañía mutua en las noches solitarias que amenazaban con terminar de desmoronar sus mundos.

Él, un ninja de elite, respetado y temido en todas las aldeas, un ninja que no se tentaba el corazón para terminar con sus enemigos si la misión así lo requería, un maestro excelente que aprobaba a muy pocos estudiantes, asegurándose de que eran un buen material para el mundo shinobi… Un hombre solitario, sin familia, que se refugiaba en el entrenamiento, lectura erótica y mujeres de una sola noche... Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Ella, una casi princesa, nacida y criada en los más estrictos ámbitos tradicionalistas que se puedan nombrar; instruida como la más refinada damita de sociedad y por igual manera como una excelente kunoichi que había ascendido de gennin a junnin por su impecable desempeño en la guerra contra Madara. Una mujer que nunca había tomado una decisión por si misma, salvo la de asistir a su departamento una noche, años atrás, y comenzar con esa rutina de la que se habían vuelto presos.

Y no podía entenderlo ¿cómo una princesa como ella, podría seguir al lado de alguien como él, que estaba roto por dentro? Tan roto, que no le importó tomar la inocencia de aquella niña con cierta brutalidad, no teniendo el cuidado que alguien tan delicado, como lo era ella, se merecía; quizás esperaba que ella hablara, que se arrepintiera y que lo denunciara, después de todo en aquel entonces era aún menor de edad; quizás esperaba ser castigado y terminar para siempre con la vida que se le venía encima día con día… Pero eso nunca pasó, porque ella correspondió a sus mordidas con besos y sus rudos tactos con caricias a las que se había vuelto adicto, le dio su primera vez envuelta en ternura y comprensión, cuando él sólo buscaba otra noche de sexo más, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente despertaría igual que siempre: Sólo.

Y lo hizo, despertó sin ella a su lado en la cama aquella mañana, pero despertó al escuchar la suave melodía de alguna canción que tarareaba mientras preparaba el desayuno mas delicioso que jamás hubiera probado, brindándole ligeras sonrisas cabizbaja, con el rojo carmín apoderándose de sus mejillas cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban. Y si bien estaba mas que acostumbrado a ese rubor engañoso en la cara de tantas mujeres cuando se despojaba de su máscara; el de ella era diferente, no era un sonrojo de lujuria, sino de pudor, de inocencia… ¿cómo podía conservar ese encantador gesto después de como la trató en la noche anterior?

Miserable.

Así es como se sintió cuando ella recogió los platos sucios, y comenzó a lavarlos, ordenando a ratos el destrozo de cocina que siempre tenía. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar su cabello mojado y una de sus camisas cubriendo su cuerpo blanco… ese cuerpo que poseyó antes que nadie, arrebatándole su virginidad de un modo algo salvaje, acostumbrado como estaba a sus encuentros casuales… No se lo merecía, ella no se merecía el trato que le dio. Y sin planearlo demasiado, pronto la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, intentando borrar los malos recuerdos que ella pudiera tener de la noche anterior; tocando, besando y acariciando cada centímetro de ella; no podía decir que la amó esa mañana; porqué él no podía amar, no después de lo que vivió, pero si se entregó a ella así como lo hizo ella con él.

Y ¿quién lo diría?

Que la siempre fina Hinata Hyuga se escapaba todas las noches de su mansión para ir al departamento de Kakashi Hatake y pasar la noche con él, a veces entregándose, a veces simplemente durmiendo abrazada a su lado como en esta ocasión.

Y él se había acostumbrado tanto a eso, a despertar abrazándola por la cintura y lo primero que percibiera su nariz fuera el olor de su cabello, tan suave y fresco como ella misma. Y la rutina de siempre continuaba, ella se levantaba a darse un baño y después preparaba algo para los dos… tan así era su rutina, que incluso había pasado horas en las tiendas, buscando en la sección de perfumería el jabón y shampoo que tuviera el mismo aroma que recordaba en su piel y cabello, intentando quizás que su corta estadía diaria fuera un poco más cómoda, y ¿Por qué no? Seguir manteniendo la apariencia de que ella se levantaba temprano y se daba un baño en su propia casa antes de ir a entrenar… Sólo ellos dos sabían que en esa cama de sábanas lilas no había dormido nadie desde hace un par de años. Y la cara de sorpresa y alegría de ella aquella mañana, cuando descubrió ese pequeño gesto, se salió ligeramente de la rutina, con un abrazo y un beso en los labios inesperado para él… después todo volvió a la normalidad, como ahora.

-Buenos días- dijo cuando la sintió moverse bajo su brazo. Llevaba al menos dos horas despierto, pensando en lo que se habían convertido sus vidas.

-Bueno días, sensei- respondió Hinata, somnolienta.

Sensei, nunca lo llamaba así fuera de la habitación y eso le encantaba. La vio entrar al baño y segundos después escuchó el grifo del agua; no había volteado a verlo antes de entrar, y era su culpa, culpa de su frialdad la noche anterior, de sus respuestas secas y su trato distante… Pero había vuelto a traer a su memoria una pasado tan doloroso que no pudo reaccionar de alguna otra manera…

_-Sensei… ¿al… alguna vez… se enamoró?_

_-… Mmm… lo hice… si, creo que si la amaba- respondió, sujetando con un poco más de fuerza su cintura, evitando que ella volteara a verlo a la cara_

_-¿Y porqué… porqué… bueno… donde está?_

_-Está muerta- respondió con frialdad, sintiendo como se tensaba bajo su abrazo y fue capaz de sentir su corazón latir mas rápido. Sonrió –No la maté yo, si es lo que piensas._

_-N… no… no lo pensé- la escuchó tartamudear y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de nerviosismo que aún causaba en ella -¿Era kunoichi?_

_-Lo era- sus respuestas era cortas, intentando que ella entendiera que no quería hablar del tema._

_-¿Mu… murió peleando?_

_-Murió en un hospital… pero no por haber peleado… ella no luchó- su voz salió mas tosca de lo que hubiera querido._

_-Si… si ella, estuviera viva… seguiría a su lado ¿verdad?_

_-Eso supongo._

_-Entonces… ¿no se ha enamorado otra vez?_

_-Pequeña, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?... No me digas que…- sonrió -¿Te has enamorado de mí?_

_-¡Ah! Y... yo… yo- y la sintió encogerse en la cama, intentado ocultarse._

_-Escúchame bien, Hinata- la volteó con un poco de brusquedad y tomó su mentón con su mano, obligándola a mirarlo –A tu lado he pasado noches maravillosas… pero no te confundas, yo no puedo amar ¿Quieres saber porque? Porqué no quiero que mi alma sufra de nuevo, la mujer que amé se suicidó, sin siquiera importarle el futuro que habíamos planeado, sólo pensó en lo que ella creía que era el dolor y no recapacitó en el dolor que me causaría con su muerte… Así que juré no volver a amar… y no pienso romper ese juramento…_

Pero contrario a como él pensaba que iba a reaccionar (una cachetada o un "hasta nunca" cruzaron por su mente), ella sólo lo abrazó, intentando calmar la ira que sentía brotar ante el recuerdo de aquella mujer. Sintió una cálida humedad en su pecho y comprendió que ella lloraba, lloraba en silencio como muchas noches lo hizo, sin decir nada, solo buscando el consuelo de algún abrazo de su parte, esa noche, la respuesta a su pregunta llegó: ¿Porqué alguien como Hinata, estaba al lado de alguien como él? ¿Qué la motivo a buscar su primer encuentro sin conocerse antes? La respuesta era algo tan sencillo.

Sus motivos no los entendía y tenía un ligero miedo que le oprimía el pecho ante la sola idea de averiguarlos; las cosas podían quedarse como estaban hasta que ella se enamorara de un hombre que realmente la pudiera amar… y se fuera de su lado para siempre.

Esa noche la abrazo de frente a él, como pocas veces lo hacía, y sólo hasta que ella estaba completamente dormida, fue que la acomodo de la forma común.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió únicamente con el pantalón que había tirado al suelo la noche anterior y recogiendo la ropa de ambos, echándola en el cesto de ropa sucia que tenía en una esquina de la habitación y sacando del armario ropa para los dos. Aún recordaba el día en que ella llegó con un cambio de ropa extra, olvidando la ropa de la noche anterior, y como aprovecho ese descuido para mirar las tallas, y una nueva expedición a las tiendas se llevó a cabo, comprando ropa para ella, y que siempre tuviera ropa limpia a la mañana siguiente… ese día se salieron de la rutina nuevamente.

Escuchó como el agua dejó de correr y segundos después salía ella, vistiendo una de sus camisas y secándose el cabello con una toalla pequeña; y como cada mañana, le sonrió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, buscando algo que preparar.

Si por algo era conocido Kakashi Hatake, no era por su curiosidad, pero debía admitir que cierta duda lo estaba torturando, llevándose en su ser una batalla entre querer averiguar la verdad o seguir con la rutina de siempre; al final, pudo más ese deseo de conocer aquello que la guiaba. Entró a la pequeña cocina y se sentó en la barra que estaba a un lado de la estufa, mirándola de frente.

-¿Recuerdas la primera noche que estuvimos juntos?- le preguntó directamente, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

-S… si

-Ese día llegué al departamento y tu estabas esperando afuera de la puerta- observó como en su rostro volvía a aparecer ese color rubí tiñendo sus mejillas; sonrío de lado –Y sin siquiera decir "Buenas tardes, Kakashi sensei" me dijiste "Quiero ser suya" y me besaste.

-¡E… eso no es cierto!- levantó un poco la voz al tiempo que el sonrojo se intensificaba.

-Bueno, es la versión resumida- dijo permitiéndose una pequeña risa -¿Porqué viniste ese día?- preguntó recuperando la seriedad.

-Supongo… que estaba herida- sus manos dejaron de cortar la fruta que tenía en la barra. –Yo… le declaré mi amor a Naruto en la batalla contra Pain, pero nunca me respondió, así que cuando pasó un año de eso, fui a pedirle su respuesta… ni… ni siquiera me dejó preguntarle, él simplemente me abrazó y me dijo que Sakura san… estaba esperando un hijo de él.

-Ese niño… En la academia los profesores están rezando por que no toque en su grupo… es demasiado travieso y fuerte, digno hijo de sus padres.

-Si… lo es- y por primera vez escuchó de ella una respuesta evasiva, aprovechando el silencio para volver a cortar el melón –Yo, quería saber que se sentía estar con alguien… pero descarté a todos los de mi generación, así que… bueno, usted es mayor, sensei- sonrió ligeramente

-Ya veo- estiró la mano hacia el frutero del cual ella cogía las frutas y tomó una manzana, mordiéndola y mirando por la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer.

-Me voy a casar- soltó ella, sin dejar de hacer el desayuno.

-Felicidades- respondió Kakashi, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, dejando la manzana a un lado -¿Cuándo será?

-No lo sé.

-¿Quién es el novio?- su pregunta salió mas hosca de lo que hubiera querido.

-Tampoco lo sé… mi padre está buscando a alguien que logre aceptarme a pesar de todo.

-No entiendo

-Kakashi- volteo a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa –Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que no soy virgen, y según mi padre, ningún hombre respetable aceptaría a una mujer como yo para esposa.

-¿Tu padre sabe eso?- tomó la manzana de nuevo, jugando con ella entre sus manos –Pensé que habíamos sido cuidadosos.

-No, lo fuimos pero… ayer… yo le dije que hace años me entregué a un hombre en otra aldea, no sabe de ti.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?

-Como sólo un generoso padre Hyuga puede hacerlo- se llevó la mano al hombro, mientras ocultaba el rostro bajo su fleco –Veinte azotes en lugar de doscientos… fue muy generoso en realidad.

Kakashi dejó caer la manzana y se bajó de un pequeño salto, colocándose detrás de Hinata y levantando la camisa, observando en su espalda las curaciones que se habían hecho sobre unas grandes heridas, el tono rojizo que las rodeaba era demasiado notorio contra su pálida piel.

-Por eso te negaste a estar conmigo anoche- la miró asentir, quiso tocar esas heridas con sus manos, en una ligera caricia, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, sentía rabia y como si en su piel escocieran las mismas yagas que ella tenía –Hay… Hay una operación… te pueden regresar la virginidad y quizás con eso tu padre esté mas conforme con…

-No, gracias- interrumpió, volteando a mirarlo –Sinceramente… cuando perdí mi virginidad contigo… me dolió demasiado, sentí… que me partía en dos… no… no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

Y de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él, al recordar esa noche. Jamás se podría perdonar a si mismo por haber actuado de un modo tan salvaje.

-Ayer en la noche, mi padre envió un par de cartas a "candidatos idóneos"… además, después de enterarse de mi castigo, Shino y Kiba presentaron su solicitud ante mi padre para desposarme… También lo hizo Shikamaru kun, quizás elija a uno de ellos.

-De Kiba y Shino no me extraña, son tus amigos y harían lo que sea para sacarte de tu casa- la miró asentir sonriendo -… ¿pero Shikamaru?- sus palabras salían casi con prisa, eran dos personas que compartían la cama y ahora hablaban como si sólo fueran amigos... Incómoda… era una conversación demasiado incómoda.

-Dice que no soy una mujer problemática y el tema de la virginidad no es tabú en su clan, ya que el mismo fue concebido fuera del matrimonio.

-¡Oh! Recuerdo eso… entonces… ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé… estoy… confundida- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar mas cosas en el refrigerador.

Kakashi salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose al baño… quizás… quizás el agua fría le ayudara a aligerar ese dolor que lo asediaba.

Sabía que esa rara relación no era para siempre, que ella debía continuar con su vida en algún momento, que desde el principio debió hacerse a la idea… Pero le resultó tan cómoda la costumbre de despertar a su lado que pronto se olvidó de ello.

Y ciertamente, creía demasiado difícil el volver a acostumbrarse a su vida anterior, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía atarla a él sólo por encuentros pasionales en los que ninguno se comprometía a nada… Porque al menos él no podía.

Y nunca se permitió ni siquiera el pensar en ofrécele algo estable, la diferencia de edad no se notaba bajo las sábanas, pero el imaginar la diferencia de hábitos y costumbres, por no decir manera de actuar propia de cada edad chocarían tarde o temprano ¿verdad? Necesitaba pensar de ese modo; y el que ella jamás le exigiera nada le ayudaba a mantenerse firme en sus decisiones.

Miró absorto por unos segundos los productos de baño que había comprado para ella… ¿Cuándo comenzó a preocuparse por esos pequeños detalles? ¿Cuándo su rutina se había vuelto, más que necesaria, indispensable para él… para ella? Porqué claro que lo sabía, lo supo un año atrás aunque ella intentó ocultarlo, aunque nunca sacó a luz el tema, sus titubeos y sus sonrojos mas que constantes le revelaron esa verdad que Hinata intentaba ocultar:

Se había enamorado de él.

Y supo que debió terminar con su relación desde ese momento, pero no pudo, se negó a dejar de lado su estabilidad rutinaria, se negó a dejar de besarla, se negó a dejar de tocar su piel y a poseerla.

Porque era suya.

Él fue su primer hombre y estaba seguro que seguía siendo el único, ya que nunca se había reprimido cuando estaba con él, siempre entre gemidos escuchaba su nombre, sólo su nombre, jamás sintió que ella quisiera romper con la estabilidad que ambos tenían buscando a algún hombre más; y realmente le agradecía eso, porque no quería compartirla. Sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, sus miradas… todo era de él, de nadie más.

-Estúpido- se dijo a si mismo, palmando su frente al momento que soltaba una pequeña risa. Cerró la ducha.

Mas de mil veces se demostraron mutuamente que realmente no había mucha diferencia en ellos mas que los años que los separaban, ella era apacible y callaba cuando el necesitaba hablar, había aprendido por su cuenta cuales eran sus platillos favoritos y cuales le desagradaban… sabía incluso cuando estaba molesto y hacía, con su carácter encantador, que el volviera a sonreír, olvidando el mundo exterior, sentado a su lado mirando por la ventana, acurrucándose hasta quedar dormida en sus brazos. Llevaban mucho tiempo conviviendo como una pareja sin siquiera serlo, platicando hasta entrada la madrugada e incluso "coincidir" en entrenamientos y alguna que otra misión que requería únicamente dos personas.

Últimamente siempre rompían la rutina de sexo, dormir, bañarse y desayunar; y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco habían agregado a ella platicas, bromas, salidas casuales, juegos de mesa y entrenamientos… La rutina se había complementado en algo que le causaba escalofríos con sólo pensarlos y no sabía si era malo o bueno, únicamente sabía que esa niña de ojos claros había cambiado por completo su mundo y su vida.

Y ahora, ella se alejaría, iba a casarse con cualquier desconocido, iba a besar a alguien más, iba a entregarse a otro y formar una familia. Haría con su esposo las cosas que hacía con él… Y eso dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Se puso la camisa con rabia, sin siquiera molestarse en secar su cuerpo y con el cabello escurriendo agua en su ropa… Tenía que hablar con ella.

Pero no la encontró.

La mesa estaba puesta con el desayuno, y en medio, en un pequeño plato azul, estaba la llave del departamento; la tomó, guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón al tiempo que miraba el estante con el correo de esa mañana. No se despidió, y en cierto modo, le molestaba eso.

Tomó los sobres, leyéndolos sin interés, hasta que esa nota, en papel color verde limón le llamó la atención… era de ella.

_Siempre lo has sabido ¿verdad?_

_Creo, que yo también supe el momento en que te diste cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti… Realmente no quise tocar el tema, no quería que mi corazón se lastimara como lo hizo con Naruto, no quería que me negaras el estar a tu lado; pero anoche comprendí que tú también estabas herido y que probablemente jamás podré curarte, que lo más probable es que yo no estoy hecha para ti… Aun así, quería que supieras que siempre pensaré en ti, y quizás así pueda sobrellevar mi matrimonio un poco, recordando cada momento a tu lado..._

_Aprendí a amar cada cosa de ti, a volver a sonreír_. _Y sé que esto puede sonar muy egoísta de mi parte, pero por favor… No me olvides, yo jamás podré hacerlo._

_Te amo, Kakashi_

_Adiós._

Arrugó la carta y la tiró lejos de él, respirando con fuerza y rapidez, el aire simplemente no llegaba a sus pulmones y sus manos se habían cerrado en puños, enterrando sus uñas aunque sin sentir dolor… Esa opresión en el pecho… esa desesperación ya la conocía, la había sentido antes, la sintió cuando supo que había perdido a aquella otra mujer… La estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a Hinata.

Saltó por la ventana, aterrizando en la calle principal y comenzando a correr en dirección de la mansión Hyuga… No podía… no debía perderla.

A lo lejos la vio, caminando despacio, como si realmente no quisiera llegar a su casa; vestía el primer vestido que le regaló, uno de tirantes en tono celeste que usaba en días calurosos, siempre en el departamento, fuera de él nunca usaba nada que revelara demasiada piel. Y tal vez ese era el motivo por el que mas de uno volteaba a mirarla al pasar.

La alcanzó en dos segundos, tomándola con fuerza de la mano y obligándola a voltear, mirándolo sorprendida.

¿Llamaban la atención?

Por supuesto que lo hacían. La princesa Hyuga caminando con ropa que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y brazos, revelando unas perfectas clavículas; y el ninja copia, con ropa civil y sin máscara, revelando un rostro con perfil griego y sin ninguna marca en su cara, ya sea de batalla, enfermedad, ni siquiera edad.

-No te cases- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, mirando como ella abría los ojos –No quiero… que nadie mas que yo esté a tu lado… Hinata, no puedo ofrecerte mi corazón ahora, porque esta roto… quizás un poco menos desde que te conozco, pero sigue un poco roto.

-Lo sé- respondió ella, tomando su mano con suavidad. –El mío… también lo estaba… Pero el tiempo…

-…Cura todo- completó él, sonriendo -Y tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

-No… no creo que mi padre…

-¡Oh! Cierto, Hiashi Hyuga me envió una carta esta mañana… me mareó leer tantas explicaciones sobre dignidad y no sé que más pero… al final de cuentas, me pidió que considere a su hija Hinata como esposa… así que… le diré que con mucho gusto desposaré a su hija… ya habrá tiempo para curar heridas.

En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una lágrima amenazaba con derramarse y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, separándose inmediatamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sintiendo la mirada de recelo de parte de él, observando después esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado al grado de casi hacerla desmayar. Lo próximo que supo es que estaba elevada unos centímetros del suelo, con el firme agarre del junnin en su cintura, y su boca reclamando sus labios. Escuchaba vagamente exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los que presenciaban la escena… Pero ese momento era sólo de ellos, porque podría decirse que era su primer beso de amor.

Cuando la colocó de nuevo en el piso, junto su frente con la de ella, rozando su nariz para hacerla sonreír.

-Tu padre puede esperar a la noche para que le de mi respuesta- le sonrió de nuevo –Primero, tenemos muchos asuntos que atender en mi habitación- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que algún curioso lo escuchara

-¡Kakashi!-alcanzó a exclamar Hinata, antes de desaparecer junto a él en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado la historia, la escribí en una explosión de inspiración que me vino en una tarde y quise aprovecharla al máximo.

Lamento mucho mi demora con las actualizaciones, pero trataré de que no vuelva a pasar, no quiero perderlos como lectores ya que a cada uno les tengo mucho cariño.

El fic… bueno, lo puse en rango T por que, aunque no trata escenas específicas, quise hacer un trabajo un poco mas maduro… si menores leen esto porque no respetaron la clasificación ya es cosa de ustedes XD hahaha, aunque sinceramente creo que no trate cosas tan fuertes ¿o si?

o.o

Hahahaha, espero y sea merecedora de un review y gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, mi promesa sigue en pie, y ya he escrito la idea general para tres KakaHina más que pronto verán por aquí… Eso si, les pido paciencia infinita con HEAVEN, ya que perdí el archivo con todos los capítulos y no los pude recuperar… eso me deprimió por que ahora debo empezar a escribir todos los capítulos de nuevo, a pesar de que esta ya estaba terminada, espero me comprendan.

Gracias por leer =D

**LU: Espero te haya gustado… tal vez no es el fic que anhelabas D= pero te juro que fue lo que pasó por mi mente con la canción hahaha, espero tus comentarios!**

Xoxo


End file.
